


Sunset

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Dillon/Ziggy Grover
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sunset

Ziggy smiled over at Dillon as the other man stared at the sky. The weather was nice and warm, finally relaxing after a long cold winter. 

Dillon watched the sun falling in the sky, the orange, yellows and pinks meeting the bright blue.

He looked over at Ziggy with a soft smile, “Why are you looking at me? We’re here to watch the sunset.”

“You’re more beautiful than that,” Ziggy answered.

Dillon rolled his eyes before pulling Ziggy in for a hard kiss, “If anyone here is beautiful, it’s you. Now watch the sunset.” He held Ziggy’s hand and looked back out. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Well, we can come out every night and watch the sunset. It isn’t all the time, but it can be our time each day.”

“That’d be nice,” Dillon nodded as the sun finally dipped below the skyline.

Ziggy grinned before kissing Dillon again. “I think dinner is almost ready. We might want to get some before the twins eat it all.”

Dillon chuckled and nodded, heading inside and pulling Ziggy along.


End file.
